


Hope of the resistance

by Caddage01



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Crait, F/M, Outer Rim, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Tython, inner rim, second galactic civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caddage01/pseuds/Caddage01
Summary: As general Organa, Rey, Poe, Finn and rose rebuild the resistance kylo ren furiously serchees for the remaining members of the resistance that barely escaped his grasp. Rey uses the books of the Jedi to train and become more powerful in the force to prepare for her final confrontation with Kylo ren.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> 7 rotations since the battle of Crait

Darkness

That’s all Kylo could see when he attempted to use his and Rey’s force bond. He sat on the floor of his chambers trying to find the remains of the resistance that slipped through his fingers.

“Sir we have made it to the yavin system” a first order reported as Kylo stood

“Prepare my shuttle, and alert Hux of my mission immediately” Kylo ordered

“Right away supreme leader” the officer then scurried out to alert the general.

-

The grass on yavin IV was damp and cold even while the sun shines brightly through the trees the birds were chirping until it the peacefulness was disrupted by half a dozen first order transports dove down towards the ground and spilled troops with pristine white battle armor throughout the forests. They searched for a man that they had very little information about only his name and the planet he resides on. Kes dameron.

Kes dameron was the best chance the had at finding the resistance because of his son Poe was one of the only remaining members. 

As Kylo stepped off of the ramp he could feel the presence of the force. A strong light side force could be felt and he knew why, the Death Stars destruction cause a shift in the force of this planet but he could sense more, something unknown, something large.

He continued to search the planet when he spotted a small hut with a glowing tree outside of it and started towards it igniting his saber while he moved. All of the sudden he felt a sharp pain in his side and looked to see he had been shot in the abdomen.

“I guess 30 years with no shooting will make you rusty ” Kes remarked from behind Kylo.

“I couldn’t sense you. How?” Kylo questioned Kes as he turned and moved towards him with long strides.

“Force tree it helps fog your senses” Kes answered as he gestured at the glowing tree by the house.

As he said that he heard a large number of feet heading his way and when turned he meet lots of first order stormtroopers with there weapons raised. Kylo smirked and pointed to Kes 

“Your going to get in contact with your son. Now.”

-

Rey could feel Kylo attempting to push his way into her mind but she blocked him out. Her Finn and Poe had been spending most of there time since the battle of Crait on trips to planets across the galaxy trying to gain reinforcements for the new resistance. So far they had received a shipment of weapons and sixteen men and women after visiting 4 planets and 2 space colonies. 

Rey was currently on board the millennium falcon talking to leia who wanted her to go on a mission with Finn and rose to a planet called tython which had a large amount of old rebellion ships and weapons because of a abandoned rebel base that was abandoned one month before the battle of yavin so they may be out dated but it’s not like the resistance had a choice.

“You will leave after this rotation and it will take you three and a half rotations To make it there because you cannot use hyperspace or you risk the chance of being sucked into this black hole which would not be good for any of us” leia pointed out as she gestured to the star map on board the falcon. 

“Yes general but I would like to go alone on this one.” Rey said as she felt something was special about tython that she was not sure about.

“No rey you need back up because there are sure to be scavengers at the old base and you are not trained enough with the force to take them all on end of discussion go get ready” Leia then walked off of the falcon and into the busy streets of correlia. 

Rey sighed and walked down the ramp to find Finn. She knew where Finn would be, in the hospital by rose as her release is the end of the rotation today. She walked into the hospital feeling very out of place as most of the patients were dressed in outfits only the richest mob bosses on Jakku could wear while she was in rags. 

“Rey, over here!” Poe called out from besides Finna and rose who were getting very close and probably to close for public. 

“Did Leia tell you about the mission?” Rey questioned as she made it next to Finn.

“Yeah it’s gonna be a blue milk run so I’m not worried.” Finn replied not looking away from rose 

“Okay well I think it’s time for me to go.” Poe exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat

“Where are you going? Rey asked as she too stood up meeting his eyes.

“Oh I have to go and scout out a new possible base location in the unknown regions with Greer.” Poe responded as he shoved his hand in his pocket pulling out a holo disc which showed a planet covered unfamiliar plants and large glowing objects that reminded her of stories that she would here in jakku while in the trade outpost. 

“It’s beautiful I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
Rey was fascinated with the hologram and thought of how wonderful it would be to have a base psitioned on that planet, training in the midst of all the wild life. 

“Yeah its really something. Bye Rey. ” Poe then clapped Finn on the back and him and rose exanged goodbyes with Poe and he walked out leaving Rey wanting more of the planet.

-

“Finn! Do you see this? This is ridiculous! She wants us to spend 3 and a half rotations flying to this planet instead of using hyperspace which would get us there in one!” Rey was anxious to get to the planet because of her being drawn to the planet for some reason. 

“Rey no we are taking the way General Organa says to. She must have a reason for it.” Finn replied as he continued to plot the course into the star chart.

Rose was out and getting the necessary amount of fuel and rations for the trip and Rey was checking the systems for any malfunctions.

“Well I think that it’s bantha fodder, we are taking hyperspace it will be faster.” Rey reasoned with Finn. 

“You know what, as long as we don’t die I’m fine with it but your plotting it.” Finn responded as he backed away from the chart.

Rey moved quickly and carefully as she re-plotted the course for tython and went back to checking the systems.

-

Rey sat in her bunk trying to concentrate on the ancient texts of the Jedi in front of her but something in the back of her mind kept stopping her, something had changed inside her the night that Snoke was killed. Now Rey saw the force in a dark way, she saw how the Jedi had torn the republic by being clouded by fear. She didn’t believe in all of the Jedi ways but she did believe others. She could not trust the Jedi after what Luke had done to Ben solo

She then placed the texts down and headed to the cockpit of the falcon to check on there course. When she stood from her bunk there was a blaring noise that started to play. Rey realized it was a alarm and ran towards the cockpit to see that they were about to got into a black hole. 

“Finn! Drop us out of hyper space now! Rose go take out our fuel tanks and dumb the tank we are using it will slow us down!”

There was a simultaneous agreement as the two frightend lovers ran the separate ways to save there lives. Rey grabbed the controls and pulled straight up trying to get out of the black holes grip. As the ship got closer to the hole it pulled various parts off and started to make the controls hard to use the ship then dropped out of hyper space right outside of the hole and Rey steered towards the planet tython as she yelled back to rose.

“Put the new fuel in! We need it to get to the planet.” 

Once the fuel was in the ship started to move out of the black hole. Rey let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and turned of the emergency controls.

-

Once inside the atmosphere Rey could feel a strong presence of the force. She knew something significant had happened here. As she flew low to the ground to find the former base she noticed something. A old Jedi temple, not like the one she heard about on Coruscant or illum. But one that was still together and not in flames full of dead Jedi. Rey landed the falcon out side of the temple and headed a voice.

“Rey, use the force” 

She looked around but it wasn’t either of her companions. 

“This doesn’t look like a old rebel base... Rey where are we?” Rose asked.

“You two find the base. Once you do and you get the ships into the cargo hold come back and get me. I need to do something.” Rey started to walk out and down the ramp.

“Rey wait!” 

She headed Finn call out but she ignored him and traveled deep into the Jedi temple.

-

The sound of a X wings engines running without any battle was Poe’s favorite sound. Him and Greer (his fellow rebel pilot) were surveying the Land on the unknown planet and had pretty good results. BB-8 was scanning for life forms and found out there was a large amount of life forms on the planet but none were intelligent beings like him or Greer. 

“I’m gonna land by that mountain and check the atmosphere” Greer called out as she pulled her X wing out of formation and landed on a hil. 

She got out and walked around inspecting a few plants and creatures while Poe landed next to her and Popped open his cockpit. 

“So you ever been to the unknown regions before?” He asked as he went over and pet the small creatures she was interacting with

“No I stayed in the colonies for most of my life” she replied 

“Well I think this place is good for a base, do you?” Poe questioned. 

“Yeah if we get a big enough army. If we come with our size than I can confirm that we will all die out in around 9 rotations” Greer responded 

“What! How?” Poe sat down next to her as the dirt under neath him started to move.

“Well this place has lots of creatures and I’m sure a large amount of them are carnivores and with a small crew we will most likely be killed.”

Just as Greer said that a large tentacle flew out from the ground and grabbed a large creature that was attempting to climb up the mountain and slid back down into its hole the sand covering it up after it disappeared.

“Woah! Get back to your X wing now!” Poe jumped up soon followed by Greer and took off into the sky.

“Well at least we know to build on foundations” Greer quipped.

-

Finn and rose approached the large shipyard full of old rebellion ships and found that a majority of them still work fine so they had no trouble getting them to the cargo bay. But what they didn’t know is that they were about to be attacked by scavengers.

The scavengers jumped out of every hole and crack you could find there were so many of them, many were using imperial at-st’s and some were even using clone wars tech that fin and rose had bever seen before. 

“General organa would love that thx rose explained as she saw the republic At-Rt they then used the turrets in the ship to fend of the scavengers doing as much as possible without destroying the vehicles that they were using and in the end they ended up with clone wars walkers and tanks and some rebellion and empire tech as well. They even found a shipment of blasters and another half if you count tho ones they took from the dead scavengers.

“We should meet back up with Rey” rose pointed out after everything was on board. 

“Yeah your right” I then turned the ship around and flew back to the temple Rey was at.

-

As Rey creeped deeper into the temple she noticed a cave that was surrounded by a arch way. She heard the voice again this time louder and telling her to enter the cave. She walked into the cave and saw it was covered in rocks and some crystals.

As she kept moving she saw a crystal up high on a ledge that was glowing brightly. Rey was drawn to the crystal and started to climb up the wall. She tried to use the force to bring it down to her it wouldn’t move so she kept climbing until she reached it. She pulled up as hard as she could on the crystal but lost her footing and fell back down to the ground. The crystal cracked as it hit the hard ground after her. She then grabbed the crystal and felt a cold presence around her. She decided to go and try and meet Finn and rose back at the ship so she started her journey back up to the exit. 

-

Poe was half way back to Correlia when he got a transmission from his father saying he wanted to see him. That he should come to yavin IV. Poe was weary of Thai transmission because he did not talk much with Poe about anything just about him visiting home. But he loved his father so he decided once he finished giving his mission report to the general he would got to visit his father before getting his next orders.

-

Poe walked out of the generals office angry, she would not listen to his concerns about the creatures that lived on the planet and insisted on going to build a new base there. He went immediately to get BB-8 ready for his journey home. Once his X wing was finished he told Snap where he was going and he left. 

-

When Poe landed he didn’t feel the same. As it used to, the birds were not chirping and the wild life seemed to hide instead of play. He could see the great temples in the distance and that always brought him joy with the memories of the destruction of the Death Star. What he couldn’t see was that on the inside of the temples the former base was burning and being raided by first order flame troopers.

Poe made his way down to his fathers old hut and left BB-8 by the ship. He knew his father was probably lonely and wanted to be there for him but at the same time he wanted to be with Rey. He had really bonded with the Jedi and they were great friends they were not as close as either of them were with Finn but it was a real friendship. Poe had met her right after the battle of crait on the falcon. After that they started to talk while they both piloted the falcon to gind a temporary planet to hide out in. 

Poe was snapped out of his thoughts when he smelt burning wood. He quickened his pace and put his hand on his blaster. When he reached the hut he saw something horrific. His fathers prized possession the force tree was burning and so was his fathers garden. The old rebellion X wing his dad kept in the back was uncovered and destroyed and the hut looked like a tornado went through it.

He ran into the house and was shocked when he was met with a blaster to the head. He fell backwards and hit his head on the hard stone floor and was knocked unconscious.

-

Poe woke up in a dark room that was covered in metal that was lit by only one red button by the door way. He struggled to move for a couple of moments before he accepted that he was stuck, chained to the ease with laser cuffs. He heard the door open and in walked kylo ren, and his father.

“Dad!” Poe lunged forward his wincing at the pain of his arms being yanked back by the cuffs.

Kylo ren then ignited his lightsaber and raised it to Kes damerons neck.

“NO stop!” Poe pleaded for his fathers life feeling helpless

“Tell me where the remaining Troops are. Now” kylo ren sneered at poe as poe lunged forward again.

“I don’t know where they are I got this transmission when I was going to meet up with them in the inner rim.” Poe lied

“Fine then” kylo started to move the saber closer to Kes 

“CORRELIA! There hiding in Correlia.” Poe then dropped to the ground feeling guilty he might have just caused his friends death to save his fathers.

“That is all” kylo then brought Poe’s father out of the cell and the last thing poe heard before blacking our again was kylo ren ordering the fleet to the corellia system.


	2. The dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is confronted with another challenge while Rose and Finn have find Rey in the Jedi temple.

The hallway was dark and narrow as Rey crept around the temple. She seemed to have lost her way back out and was frantically searching for the exit. When she was walking she noticed a door that was stuck closed. Rey used the force to move the objects blocking the way of the door to make it into the room which turned out to be a large open space.

Rey was standing on top of a large platform and a pit with no visable bottom was below her. The door behind her then slamed shut without her touching it. Rey looked up and noticed the ceiling was not visable because of its great height. As she looked down she heard the sound of metal clanking onto the ground.

She looked towards the direction of the sound and saw that seven small tube shaped metal pieces were placed in the middle of a smaller platform that was illuminated by the only source of light in the cave which was a opening in the side that let down one beam of light which landed on top of the metal. When rey sat down she recognized the pieces, they were the components of a lightsaber.

“Strange isn’t it. Being all alone and forced to try and learn the ways of the force all alone.” 

Rey turned to the voice and saw a figure bathed in blue light. She knew this figure to be Obi-wan Lenovo from his outfit of a clone wars general. She had been told many stories of this general but she believed them to be false.

“Your Obi-wan Kenobi!” Rey exclaimed as she stood

“Yes I am young Rey I am here to help you learn more ways in the force.” Kenobi responded.

“Where do we start?” Rey at this point was serious and ready to become a force user because at this point all she knew was a Jedi mind trick.

“Building your lightsaber” kenobi answered 

-

“Try her comms again” Finn ordered as he scanned the surrounding areas for life forms hoping Rey was somewhere close.

“I already did but something is blocking the signal!” Rose snapped back.

“Let’s go in and find her. No how about I go in and find her and you stay on the ship and get ready to take off.” Finn suggests as he starts to grab his blaster.

“No way I’m not lett-“ rose starts before Finn cuts her off by kissing her passionately. 

“Fine. But Just make sure to come back” rose says as they pulled away.

-

As Finn walked around the cavernous hallways in the large temple he wondered if he would ever find Rey but he knew that if he kept trying he would eventually cause Rey could use the force to find him. 

The caves were dark and rocky so Finn used a light attachment to be able to see where he is going. He could feel the fight of the light and dark side of the force and didn’t know much about the temple except that he wanted to get out of there.

-

Rey had just finished building her lightsaber when a large rock came plummeting down and destroying a platform that was near by which held a shrine to the Jedi. Almost immediately as the shrine was destroyed obi-wans ghost disappeared. A red lightsaber then barely missed Rey’s head as she ducked out of the way. When she turned around she met the eyes of fire of a man in armor. 

“Jedi. You will die by my hand” the man lunged forward and attempted to plunge his saber into Rey’s left arm but missed as she slid underneath him and stood opposite to him. 

Rey pressed the activation button on her light saber and a bright yellow laser shot up from the hilt. Rey then ran at the unknown with Lord and clashing the two sabers new a fit of rage and fury. 

“I have beaten worse foes than you child.” The man sneered as he shoved his lightsaber throwing Rey to the ground. 

“The sith will never win.” Rey kicked the man in the shin and he stumbled back while she then grabbed her lightsaber and cut of his hand.  
“You are going to pay for that.” The man then shocked Rey with force lighting and she went flying backwards right to the edge of the platform and the man was towering over her.

“It’s over Jedi” the man lifted his light saber to deliver the final blow when his eyes rolled back.

“Rey!” Finn dashed to Rey after shooting the man about to kill her hoping she was ok. Rey jumped up and took her lightsaber and cut the mans legs of and threw him of the platform with the force before embracing Finn in a hug.

-

Finn rose and Rey then put in the coordinates for correlia and rose went to sleep. Finn on the other hand wanted to know what happened in the temple with Rey.

“Who was that, in the temple?” Finn asked as he entered Rey’s room and sitting on the bunk across from her

“I don’t know. And I want to know but I just can’t figure it out no matter how much research I do or meditating.” Rey closed the Jedi texts as she said this and crossed the room to sit closer to Finn.

“I’m sorry I bought it up Rey I just assumed you knew who it was” Finn took her hand in his and made eye contact.

“It’s fine. I just -“ Rey was interrupted by rose entering the room. Rey yanked her hand away from Finn and stood up. 

“Hey rose.” Rey exclaimed as she moved back over too the Jedi texts.

“Guys. The first order found us. They are in the Corellia system” Rose had a blank look on her face and her fists were clenched by her sides. 

-

Prepare the assault we need to move quickly so the resistance does not have time to evacuate” Kylo ren stayed as he strode through then busy hanger heading to his ship.

“Yes sure sir right away.” The official then fell behind and relayed the orders. 

As kylo entered his ship he felt it. A head splitting pain in his mind something was pushing into his mind. Someone actually, and it was not Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but I couldn’t think of anything else to write in this chapter. If you have any ideas please comment them i would love to hear them! Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I just wanted to thank you for reading this! This is my first fan fiction an di had so much fun so far!!! If you want to help me write this that would be great cause I’m not the best at writing. I will try and update a lot though!


End file.
